


Surfing-Trip Gone Semi-Wrong

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Jercy Week 2018 [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Fluff, Hawaiian!Percy, Jason on vacation, Jercy Week 2018, M/M, Slash, Surf-teacher!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jason goes on a vacation with his best friends Leo and Piper. Surfing on Kaua'i, where he meets Percy Jackson, who works at his family's surf-shop.





	Surfing-Trip Gone Semi-Wrong

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || Surfing-Trip Gone Semi-Wrong || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Surfing-Trip Gone Semi-Wrong – 'Break A Leg!' Was Not Meant Literal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, flirting, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez

Summary: Jason goes on a vacation with his best friends Leo and Piper. Surfing on Kaua'i, where he meets Percy Jackson, who works at his family's surf-shop.

**Surfing-Trip Gone Semi-Wrong**

_'Break A Leg!' Was Not Meant Literal_

"Aloha and welcome to the Kaimana Surf-Shop. How can I help you?"

Jason was slack-jawed. Kaua'i was _beautiful_. It was breathtaking, everything, from the hotel to the beach. He and his two best friends Piper and Leo had decided to go to Hawaii for their last summer of high school. Celebrate their friendship, before they'd have to part ways for college next year. Not that they'd truly _part_ ways, their friendship was meant to last. But right here, right now, Jason saw the most beautiful sight this island had to offer. Behind the counter of the surf-shop stood a boy, with sun-kissed skin and wind-swept, black hair. His eyes were sparkling and the color of the sea. He was only wearing swim-shorts and a tank-top, showing off his very nice arms, adored with tattoos of the ocean, stylized and in black. He was _gorgeous_.

"He—ey. We want three surf-boards and uh, someone who can teach us?", asked Leo.

"Brah, you do not have the mentality for Kaua'i", stated the boy behind the counter. "You need to slow down. Take a breath. You wanna learn how to surf, yeah? I teach classes. Come back tomorrow at dawn, I will be right there and ready to teach you. I'm Percy, by the way."

"Tomorrow. At dawn. Okay", sighed Leo with a pout. "I just wanted to, you know, learn today."

"How about you use today to get a feel for the ocean?", suggested Percy with a lazy, happy smile. "Swim. Get familiar with it. Enjoy the sun on your skin. Take it _slow_."

"Leo here is super bad at taking it slow", laughed Piper, wrapping an arm around Leo's neck. "But sure. We'll see you tomorrow morning then. Dawn, yeah?"

Percy grinned and waved at them as the trio headed back out again.

/break\

"Aloha kakahiaka", greeted Percy with a broad smile. "I'm Percy Jackson. I'll be your teach. We're not being formal here, just call me Percy. You're all newbies here, so there is absolutely no shame in falling off the board or anything. We're gonna take it real easy together, okay?"

"Jason", hissed Leo, elbowing Jason. "Stop staring heart-eyed at the teacher."

"You're so gonna be the teacher's pet, aren't you?", grinned Piper, also elbowing Jason.

Jason glared as he rubbed both his sides. Why had he decided to go on this vacation with them both? They were so going to embarrass him. They always did when he was interested in someone. They were worse than his big sister and their mom combined.

"He looks so good without his shirt", whispered Jason, staring at Percy.

"You're super pathetic", chorused both Piper and Leo.

"Pf. I'm going to be top of the class and then I will sweep him off his feet", declared Jason.

/break\

Three days later and Jason _finally_ caught his first wave. He had been a bumbling mess of embarrassment so far and great source of entertainment for Leo, Piper and anyone else watching.

"A 'o ia, Jason!", exclaimed Percy proudly. [Hawaiian trans: _There you go!_ ]

Being praised by Percy was totally worth the embarrassment though. At least until he got caught by a wave and went under. He panicked, despite what Percy had taught them on the dry runs about staying calm, he instantly panicked and tried swimming toward the shore, just to catch his leg between rocks at the bottom of the ocean. The pain was blinding. He was pretty sure he was drowning as everything went black around him. This was how Jason Grace died. A few months shy of graduation, during a surfing accident in Hawaii.

/break\

Jason had died. He knew it the moment he opened his eyes and saw an angel.

"Brah. You scared me half to death", grunted Percy and took a deep, relieved breath. "Man. A lot of people crash during their first wave, but you went gloriously under."

"Wha—aaah, fuck", screamed Jason as he tried sitting up.

"No! Don't move, dude", ordered Percy, pressing a hand down on his chest. "You broke your leg. I called an ambulance. Should have led with that, probably."

"Jason. Don't scare us like that!", exclaimed Leo as he and Piper ran up to him.

"That was utterly embarrassing", sighed Piper and sat down next to him. "Idiot."

Jason groaned and collapsed back onto the sand, closing his eyes tightly. This was incredibly embarrassing. There was no way he could ask Percy out after _that_. He was probably going to laugh about the idiot from San Francisco who broke his leg on the first wave he caught. He could never show his face to Percy again. He couldn't wait for this vacation to _end_.

/break\

So Jason at least didn't have to stay at the hospital. He got a cast and his crutches and was discharged. Great. Who wanted to have a cast and crutches during a beach vacation. This was frustrating, exhausting and it was also really very _itchy_ because he kept sweating under that stupid cast. Urgh. Jason was _absolutely_ frustrated and he could really use a break.

"Here. You need to stay hydrated in the sun."

Blinking slowly, Jason turned to his side, stunned to see not Piper or Leo, but _Percy Jackson_. The surf-teacher grinned as he offered Jason a soda can. The next moment, Percy gracefully flopped down next to Jason on the blanket, propping himself up on his elbows and staring out at the ocean. Awkwardly, Jason turned to also look at the ocean, where Piper and Leo were playing water-ball.

"You get a refund", stated Percy. "I mean. You clearly can't take the rest of your lessons."

"Ah. That... That why you're here?", asked Jason awkwardly.

"Nah, man. I'm here because I wanted to check on you", shrugged Percy. "You really had me worried there. Wanted to see if you were really alright, so when I spotted Leo and Piper in the water, I asked them were you are. So... how are you?"

"Frustrated and embarrassed", grumbled Jason with a sigh.

"Frustration I get. But you don't need to be embarrassed", assured Percy with a smile. "You know, I crashed pretty badly too during my first trip. My brother still makes fun of me for it."

"Yeah?", asked Jason a little hopefully, turning to face the other boy. "What... uh... What got you to teach surfing? I mean, you doing it beside school to earn some extra cash? If you don't mind..."

"Nah, I don't mind. It's the family business", shrugged Percy with a grin, stretching his legs out and burying his toes in the sand. "I came here after I graduated high school. I was... a lost soul, I guess. Didn't know what I wanted from life, you know? I didn't wanna go to college and I didn't know what other options I had. Mom suggested it. That I should go and spend the summer at my dad's. Sort my head, get a new perspective. All that stuff. Dad didn't allow me to slack off though, he said that if I was gonna stay a couple months, I gotta help out at the family business. Kaimana Surf-Shop. Poseidon Kaimana is my dad. And... I don't know. I fell in love with the island, with the ocean, with the job. I also loved working with my dad and my half-siblings. I've... never really been close to them. I grew up in New York with my mom and my stepdad. So, this was a chance to connect with my dad and his half of my family, I guess."

"That's... amazing", whispered Jason surprised.

"What's your plans?", asked Percy curiously. "I mean. You're a high school senior, right? You got any big college plans? Start your own business? Rich parents so you just kick back...?"

"Kinda rich parents", drawled Jason. "My mom is an actress and my stepdad – Piper's father – is also an actor. Pretty big one, actually. But there's no kicking back. They said I can just... relax and take my time to figure out what I really want. Because I kind of... don't know that."

"That's okay, man", assured Percy with a smile, nudging him. "I didn't know either and I found my calling by accident. You just gotta... follow your heart, you know? Go for what you want."

"That sounds... good", nodded Jason, staring at the other boy's profile. "Do you wanna go out?"

"...What?", asked Percy surprised, both eyebrows raised.

"You, uh, just said to go for what I want. And I really want you", admitted Jason, cheeks red. "I mean, we're only going to be here for a short time and I don't want to waste time. So. I mean, I can't go into the ocean or the pool and long walks around town are too exhausting too and all my hiking trips we had planned are canceled too. So there's not much I can do here. I figured... maybe if I... uh... had a handsome guide around here, that'd be awesome?"

Percy grinned amused and tilted his head. "I mean, you're not my student anymore, so... it'd be fine by our business' guidelines. And you're pretty cute. I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch at your hotel? Not too much way? And I'll bring a map so we can make... plans?"

"Plans sound _good_ ", nodded Jason with a bright grin.

"You're adorable, blondie", grinned Percy and leaned in to kiss Jason's cheek.

Jason's cheeks turned red at that. "You're way too chill. That's gonna give me whiplash."

"I think a bit of Kaua'i is gonna do you some good", chuckled Percy and got comfortable, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the clouds. "You gotta find your own pace, you know?"

"Trying", sighed Jason and also laid down, so their arms were touching. "It's just hard."

"I know. High school is fast paced and everyone expects you to keep that pace. Rush through school, right into college, best take college classes _while_ you're still in high school. Work more and more and more. That shit burns you out, man", sighed Percy. "You gotta focus on the _good_."

"I'd like to focus on you", hummed Jason before blushing, though he earned a laugh from Percy.

"You're really cute, blondie", grinned Percy pleased.

"You're cute too", grinned Jason, turning to look at Percy. "Really cute."

Percy also turned toward him and slowly leaned in until the two kissed. Maybe Hawaii would actually be helpful to Jason, to figure out what it was that he wanted. For now, he wanted Percy.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Puuure cheesy fluff, simply because I can. Also, I love half-Polynesian!Percy and you can pry the headcanon that human!Poseidon is from Kaua'i out of my cold, dead hands. ;D


End file.
